Polymers, in particular photoresists, applied to substrates, are removed in the prior art by acids and/or bases in a one-stage or multi-stage process, whereby in many cases, another layer that can be loosened more easily can be applied below the photoresist, permanent in this case, between the substrate and the permanent photoresist.
Depending on the polymers that are suitable for the corresponding application with the desired physical and chemical properties, the problem often exists that the detachment of an optimum polymer is especially difficult since these polymers in most cases are applied to the substrate as a permanent polymer layer, as is predominantly the case in particular in the lithography method in the modern semiconductor industry.
An example of a method and a device for loosening a polymer layer is shown in US 2002/0033183 A1.
Since in particular the permanent polymer layers have especially good physical and/or chemical properties, the technical problem is presented that the polymer layers are not designed to be detached.
In the detaching or loosening of such polymer layers, there therefore exists in particular the problem that strong chemical reactants have to be used, which are difficult to handle and whose optimum reaction temperature is to be maintained as exactly as possible in order to produce an optimum action.
With respect to the above-mentioned technical problems, therefore, the object is to indicate a device or a method with which as exact maintenance as possible of the chemical/physical parameters necessary for the loosening of the polymer layer is made possible, with at the same time detachment/loosening of the polymer layer that is as quick and complete as possible.
This object is achieved with the features of Claims 1 and 10. Advantageous further developments of the invention are indicated in the subclaims. All combinations that consist of at least two of the features that are indicated in the description, in the claims, and/or the drawings, also fall within the scope of the invention. In the indicated ranges of values, values that lie within the above-mentioned limits are also to be considered to be disclosed and can be claimed in any combination.